On a Rainy Day
by Spazzila
Summary: 10 things to do on rainy days ReaderxVarious smutty review to tell me who to write for next
1. Watch a Movie

You sighed as you gazed out the window from you comfortable spot on the couch. Out side the rain pattered against the soggy ground, ruining your plans for the day. With another forlorn sigh you leaned your head back against the couch cushions, closing your eyes you ticked through your mental list of thing you could do inside. None of them sounded that appealing.

You let out a yelp as something crashed down on the sofa next to you. Your eyes shot open to be met with bright cerulean ones. You let out a sigh of relief as you place your hand over your heart. "You scared me, Alfred." You scolded the country.

"Oh sorry," the blond apologized, "were you sleeping?"

"No," you answered. "Just trying to figure out what I could do."

At this statement America's eyes lit up. He grabbed your shoulders excitedly saying "I know, I know! I just bought a new horror movie, we can watch that together!"

Before even receiving your answer he was already jumping off of the couch and bounding out of the room. He stopped at the door to look back and say, "And don't worry, I'll protect you if you get scared!" and he ran off to go get his movie. You could hear him shouting; "Because I'm the hero!"

You snorted to yourself, "Yeah," you said in a low tone. "If _I_ get scared."

He barreled back into the room and straight to your DVD player, inserting the shinny disc and hopping on the couch next to you. You sent him a sidelong glance. Well, he wasn't freaking out…yet.

Suddenly he jumped as lightning flashed on the screen bringing up the DVD menu. The nation began to convulse and you took it upon yourself to start the movie.

Not ten minutes into the horror film and the man next to you was a shivering whimpering mess. Suddenly the murderer jumped out from the door and you found a blond head burying itself in your lap.

"Alfred!" you shouted at the boy, a blush crossing your face. "Don't put your head there!"

America muttered a "Sorry." And instead placed his face into your stomach and wound his arms around your waist.

"That isn't much better." You muttered, but efforts of trying to pry the scared blond off you proved futile.

Half way through the movie and you were more flustered than ever, you were sure the movie was plenty scary, but you were having trouble concentrating on the movie. For with every little thing that jumped out of the dark in the movie, the nation pulled you closer to him. Now you were resting in the man's lap, his arms wrapped tight around you as he tried to hide himself in the crook of your neck, occasionally murmuring to himself. His breath on your collarbone sending shivers down your spine.

You gulped and ran a hand through his hair in attempt to comfort him. He watched the movie with one eye and during an especially gruesome part his head darted down, resting on your breast. A blush stained your cheek as you tried to pry his face out of your chest. He only whined and nuzzled his face in farther into your chest.

"Oh gosh, America." You whined to yourself, biting your lip. You let out a calming breath, and a little idea sparked in your mind, a little devious idea.

You rubbed a hand up and down the blonde's back, letting your other hand play with the hair on the back of his neck. You let the tension ease out of him as he peered up at you through teary blue eyes.

"What are you-?" the question caught in his throat as you raked a nail down his spine.

"Just trying to get you to relax, sweetie." You said sweetly. You dipped you head down to nibble on the top of his ear, whispering, "Just relax."

Closing his eyes he let out a sigh, pulling you closer to him. Your hands again raked down his back, he let out a hiss and proceeded to move his head up it place sloppy kisses on your neck. You sighed contentedly and pulled his head up to connect your lips with his. He molded his lips to yours forcefully, swiping his tongue across your lips, asking for entrance. A moan escaped your throat as you let him snake his tongue into your mouth. He glided his wet muscle sensually over your own, making you melt into the kiss.

You gasped into his mouth as one of his hands snaked up to gently knead one of your breasts. The gasped turned into a moan as you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the heated lip lock. He shifted you off of his lap to lay you out beneath him, caging you in.

He broke the kiss in favor to lick a trail down your neck. A hand slipped itself under your shirt and then your bra to play with your breast as his mouth sucked at your neck.

You arched into his hand when he pinched your nipple, pressing yourself against him. You panted lightly, breathy moans leaving your mouth to excite the man above you who was grinning against you neck. He removed his hand and started to pull up your shirt

Well, this is a way relieve his fear. Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the house and lightning streaked across the sky. The man above you yelped.

You looked up to see that the lustful, sexy smirk has disappeared and was now replaced with a look of terror.

You sighed angrily, back to square one. Stupid rainstorm.


	2. Play Video Games

You quickly slid Japan's front door shut. Sliding off your shoes you shook the rain from your hair.

The owner of the house poked his head in the room saying, "Oh hello, _"

You smiled up at him, "Hey, Japan, it's really coming down out there and your house was the closest, so do you think I can hang out here until the rain lets up a bit?"

The nation looked at you, a little flustered from the unexpected visit. "O-of course, I'm cooking, but I'll be out in a minute. Please, make yourself at home."

You smiled and gladly accepted his offer as he disappeared back into the kitchen to finish his cooking. You idly wandered into his living room, wondering aloud to yourself, "What can I do?"

Your eyes scanned the room before settling on Japan's play station. With a grin of triumph you ran over and turned on the console and TV. Looking around you were very startled when a loud feminine moan rang through the room. You quickly whipped your head back around to see the start up menu of the game that Japan left in there. You choked on air as you took in the scene of a cat girl getting molested by some kind of tentacle monster.

Japan's eyes widened at the sound of a moan from his TV. He instantly dropped what he was doing and bolted into the living room. He stopped with his horrors confirmed as you stood there, gaping, at the provocative scene on the TV.

His face was beet red as he ran over with a speed to match Italy's and quickly pressed the power button on the television.

He hazarded a glance back at you to see you still in shock.

You shut your mouth as you came out of your comatose state. Your eyes slid over to the blushing fidgeting country and you asked, "Kiku, was that yours?"

The blush deepened, "Y-yes."

You close your eyes (sad to find that that image was burned into your retinas) and let out a sigh and to, Japan's surprise, a smirk pulled at your lips. "You're so silly, Japan. But I think I get it now."

"What?" he gave you a puzzled look.

You smiled seductively. "Your personal space issue." You walked closer to the poor boy. "You've been playing these games and drawing hentia, so you don't know what a real woman…" you trailed a hand down his arm and grabbed his wrist. His hand in yours you lifted his palm to cup the underside on your breast. "feels like."

Red faced the Asian man tried to pull his hand away but you just placed your hand over his and pushed him closer.

Leaning in you lightly brushed your lips against his. Looking into his wide, panicky eyes you whispered against his lips, "Don't you want to know what it tastes like?"

Japan couldn't help but think how much this was like a hentia game; a super hot girl spontaneously trying to seduce him.

Feeling him relax a little (that is not being a piece of human plywood) he leaned in closing the gap between your lips. You pressed your body to his, you felt him hesitate, but none the less started molding his lips against yours in a desperate manner.

You smiled into the kiss when you felt his tongue slide along your lips. Parting your lips you went on the attack, wrapping your tongue around his and eventually getting into his mouth. You felt a small groan vibrate through his throat and a hand press against the small of your back.

You pulled away and he frowned. You smiled cheekily and nipped at his jaw up to his ear. Tongue flicking out to lick his earlobe whispering, "Now isn't this much better than video games?"

As a response he hesitantly moved his hand on your breast, lightly kneading it in his palm. He blushed when you mewled at his actions.

Kissing down his neck you stated, "You're making me hot, Kiku." With that you raised a leg and swept his feet out from under him. The both of you fell and you landed straddling his hips.

He hissed and you felt a lump against your thigh. With a seductive grin you leaned down placing your lips to his neck and snaking a hand down to lightly stroke the lump through his pants.

He let out a choked moan, "O-oh, _, do that again!"

You snickered and stroked him again, this time with more force and he let out another moan. He moved his hands to your hips and flipped your positions so that he was on top. He raise his hands to the first button on your shirt and looked into your eyes for permission. You nodded your head, anxious for him to continue.

He swiftly unbuttoned your shirt, being distracted occasionally when you would buck your hips into him. With heavy husky breathing he stared down at your half naked chest and quickly slid your bra over your breasts.

You threw your head back when his mouth connected to your breast, his hand playing with the other one. His tongue came up to lavish your hardened nipple while his fingers pinched and rolled the other.

"Ah," you panted. "Japan!"

You shifted your knee to rub against the bulge in his pants. He groaned against your breast. Your hands went to unbutton his shirt and it was quickly thrown to the side.

Once again you grabbed his hand and rested it on the crotch of your jeans whimpering, "Please, Japan."

The man above you blushed again but started rubbing circles on your jeans. You moaned out with husky pants, letting your hands rest on his chest.

Suddenly the front door slammed open, South Korea bounding in saying, "Big broth-"

His words were cut short when he saw you two tangled together on the floor of the living room.

His eyes went wide and without warning he tackled his brother off of you. You sat up and was met with the Korean's teary eyes as he wailed. "_, how could you do this?"

At your puzzled (and extremely pissed off) look he went over and grabbed at his brother's non-existent boobs saying, "You were touching brother's boobs, and they're mine!"

You fell back, too annoyed to even look at the boy. Pulling your shirt back over yourself you looked out of the open front door. Well, at least it stopped raining.


	3. Have a Pillow Fight

The rain softly pattered outside, just enough to ruin all your outdoor plans for that day. Sticking your tongue out you threw your pillow off your bed at the window in frustration at the rain.

"You know throwing your pillows around won't make it stop raining, right?" You turned around to glare at the intruding Italian man.

"Shut up, Romano." You mumbled hugging another pillow to your chest. "This sucks, I wanted to go outside today."

Romano smiled in a flirtatious manner. "Oh, don't frown, principessa, you don't look as beautiful when you frown."

You half glared at the man, not sure whether to be insulted or flattered. You simply settled for throwing the pillow in your lap at his face.

He stagered back when the pillow slid of his face and into his arms. With and angry glare he said, "You're gonna pay for that."

With a gasp you rolled out of the way just as a pillow connected with where you were just sitting. You grinned as you grabbed another pillow and swung it at Romano. He batted it away with his own pillow.

This continued for a while, jumping around on your bad swinging pillows and laughing. You gave a good hard swing and the pillow was knocked from Romano's hands. With a grin he tackled you to the bed. The two of you rolled around, wrestling on the bed (no innuendo intended).

Romano rolled on top of you, hips holding yours down, his chest pressing yours into the mattress. You both stopped, chests heaving against each others from the exertion.

After a moment Romano's eyebrows shot up in realization of the compromising position you two were in, but he did not move.

You smirked up at him; mind still in the game you two were just playing, "You leave me no other option, Romano."

He gave you a puzzled look.

"I know your mortal weakness!" you exclaimed. Your hand shot up to grasp the curl of chestnut hair.

The man on top of you immediately stiffened. His hands clenched and his eyes squeezed tight as you swiftly stroked the extremity. A pleased rumble shook through his chest as you did it again.

He swiftly grabbed your hand and pinned them above your head, giving a single grind into your hips. Leaning down he whispered huskily, "Unless you want to get punished," teeth nipped at your earlobe. "then don't do that."

You breathing accelerated as the man above you kissed down from your ear you forcibly press his lips to yours, passionately mashing his lips to yours. You felt his tongue prodding at your lips and you parted them to let him in. He invaded your mouth and began sensually stroking your tongue with his own.

You moaned into the kiss, only spurring him on. He set your hands free so he could place his own on your hips, sliding them up and down, a shiver running up your spine. He pulled away, much to your dismay to nip and lick his way to your neck.

He pulled at the neck of your shirt, kissing farther down before sucking and leaving marks. You let out a pleased mewl, hands snaking up this time grasping firmly that this man's curl stroking it quickly.

He stopped what he was doing, a hearty groan slipping from his lips, hands balling into fists. You added more pressure and he began grinding into you, a very obvious lump rubbing against your inner thigh.

With some difficulty Romano grabbed your hands again, pinning them back above your head. He looked into your eyes, his hungry, lustful gaze smoldering into yours. Panting he said, "What did I tell you?" He smirked. "Now you'll have to be punished."

You started to pant as he pinned your hands with one of his the other snaking down your form. He stopped for a moment at your breasts to pinch at your nipple through your bra. You let out a sharp moan, his smirk getting wider. His hand continued, rubbing at your lower stomach before whispering as he ran his tongue along the shell of your ear. "Now let me show you what that does to me."

You whimpered as he swiftly undid the button on your jeans. He chuckled at your anticipation as he snapped the elastic of your panties. You whimpered again as he slid his hand into your underwear to rub lightly against your heat. You moaned and bucked your hips, a silent plea. He felt merciful and parted your folds to trail a finger across your dripping core, pulling another moan from your lips. He stroked at you again, harder, you thrashed your head back and forth the heat of his fingers driving you insane.

You just barely registered him say, "It's torture isn't it?" He pressed a singer into you pulling another moan from your throat.

"Ah," You moaned at his lack of movement. "Romano, please." You begged, bucking your hips.

He complied with a husky chuckle and began to move the digit in and out of your wet core. You threw back your head, moaning loudly as you bucked your hips to his movements. He added another finger, picking up speed. You arched off the bed, "Oh yes, Romano!"

You nearly lost it when his thumb came up to circle your cilt, the tiny bundle of nerves throbbing with want. Your cheeks flushed you called out through your moans, "Please, Romano, more!"

His fingers speed up, pounding into you as fast as he could. He had you writhing beneath him, the sight making him extremely hot and your moans feeding his growing erection.

"Ah! Romano, I'm going to- "

"Hey, Romano, it's three PM siesta time!" The bubbly north Italian cocked his head at the erotic sight of you two before innocently asking, "Does _ want to go too?"

**A/N: **** Thanks for reading! I am intending for this to be only ten chapters long and I decide greatly on me next victim on what you all say, so please give me your votes. Please only request one character from Hetalia at a time. The standings are currently; England- 1, France-1, Prussia-1, and my own vote also goes to Germany.**


	4. Read a Book

_Dear diary,…no that's not awesome enough._

_ Dear journal,_

_ I was so cool today. I had the most awesome dream last night. It was about _, I walked in my room and there she was lying on the bed in a sexy angel's outfit. She looked so awesomely hot and then she called over to me saying. _

_ 'Oh please, Prussia, I need you so bad~ I want you to take me as hard as you can~'_

_ And it got even better; she started running her hands all over her body, making herself moan my name. She even slipped her hand in her panties and started to play with herself. It was awesome!_

_ So being the awesome person that I am I decided to help her (and she had given me a raging hard-on). So I went over to her and started to play with her boobs. They were squishy._

_ But, then she started moaning, "Oh yes, Prussia, I can't wait any more, please take me with your long hard throbbing-_

"What are you doing?"

You jumped, the book in your hands dropping to the floor. You whirled around with a blush to see none other that Mr. Awesome himself.

He walked up to you with a furrowed brow before spotting his journal lying open on the floor. He bent over to pick it up, scanning the page before smirking. With a chuckle he said, "Now when I told you that you could borrow a book from my library didn't I say to stay away from the unmarked section?"

You shrank away from him, pressing into the shelves as he leaned towards you. You nodded meekly.

His smirk got wider, "I think you should be punished for disobeying, don't you think _?"

Your eyes went wide when he mashed his lips against yours, dominating the kiss, making it hot and demanding. You couldn't help but slip out a moan when he forced his tongue past your lips to erotically play with your own.

You felt him smirk into the kiss at your moan, his arms caging you in. with no routes of escape. He pressed his body up against yours, pushing you into his shelves of journals.

Suddenly you were flipped around, your chest pressed to the shelves. Prussia growled in your ear, "It's not very good punishment if I let you do whatever you want is it?"

You looked back at him and he liked the look you gave him, your eyes swam with slight fear and much lust. He grabbed your hand and held them behind your back with one hand. The other reaches around and started too slid up your shirt.

You tilted your head to the side as he licked and sucked at your neck. He gave a lick to your ear as he whispered profanities that made you shiver while his hand sneaked up your shirt.

He groped at your breast through your bra harshly; pulling mewls and whimpers from your mouth. He chuckled in your ear, "You like that, don't you?"

You moaned in reply as he pinched at your nipple. You felt a hard lump grind into your backside and the man behind you let out a pleased growl when you ground back. He ground into you with more force and your eyes rolled back in your head when his cold hand slid under your bra. He twisted your nipple and whispered, "You make me so hot."

You whimpered when his hand pulled out of your shirt. You looked back to his smirking face and he said in a husky voice, "Keep your hands in place and I'll reward you."

Gleefully you didn't move your hand when he removed his restraining hand. Suddenly everything went black when you felt a cloth wrapped around your eyes as a blindfold.

He replaced his hand around your wrists as you lightly panted in anticipation. You felt him breath against your ear, "Now things get fun."

The nest thing you felt was a hand grazing against your clothed crotch. You gasped as the hand began to rub at your cilt through your pants, a moan spilled from your mouth. You felt him grin against your shoulder.

He quickly unbuttoned your pants and slid them down to your ankles. Flipping you back around he slammed his lips into yours, heatedly weaving his tongue in your mouth causing you to moan. A hand ran down your thigh hitching a leg around his waist while his other hand traced the edge of your panties. You whimpered and he nipped at your neck.

You threw your head back when he pressed a single finger against your core through your underwear. He rubbed at you causing delicious friction that set you spinning.

He dropped to his knees, hiking your leg over his shoulder. A shudder wracked through you when he fanned hot breath over your clothed heat. You felt his tongue drag over your opening, soaking your already wet underwear. He lapped at your cilt and your hands wound into his hair.

"Say you want me." He commanded giving another lick to your hot button. He panted, "Say you need me."

"Oh, Gilbert!" You moaned when he gently rolled your cilt in his teeth, "Ah! Gilbert I need you. I-I need you so bad." He sucked at your cilt and you nearly screamed. "Please, Gilbert!"

He smirked and gave into your pleas by pulling your panties to the side and delving his tongue into your folds. You grip tightens and a harsh moan is ripped from your mouth as he laves his tongue into your core. The heat in your stomach is unbearable as he drags his tongue across your walls. His hands on your hips tighten as he can feel you body quiver with pleasure.

He delved his tongue in and out of your heat. Panting you felt the coil in you gut tightening, ready to snap. "Please, more!~"

He moved his tongue faster. Your body tightened before snapping, throwing your head back you screamed, "Gilbert!"

Your body convulsed with blinding hot pleasure, your essence spilling into Prussia's mouth that he greedily lapped up as he smirked. He drug his tongue over your core once more.

He made his way up your body and you shuddered. He kissed you deeply and pulled away with a smirk as he looked at your flushed sweaty figure. With a smirk his lusty voice spoke, "Now, how bout you return the favor."

"Bruder! I heard screaming and- WHAT IN THE HOLY FURHERER ARE YOU DOING?" Germany stopped dead when he saw the compromising position you two were in.

"Hey, West, wanna stick around and see how a real man does it?"

"In the library? Really?"

"Hey, wherever the chicks jump me."

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading. I must say I did not like this one very much I tried to live up to the awesome that is Prussia but I could not, sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. Though I will say I was overjoyed when Prussia won by a landslide. So the standings are: Germany- 2, England- 1, Greece-1, Poland-1, France-1, and this time I will cast my vote for Turkey. And a few voting rules; no spamming, please don't vote for characters that I have already written for and just to mix things up try not to vote for the same person twice, just to mix things up.**


	5. Play with Pets

You jumped in your place on the floor as the thunder crashed outside. You place a hand over your fluttering heart and pulled one of Germany's dogs closer to your chest. It looked up at you with innocent eyes, nuzzling into your stomach.

You sighed when your pounding heart started to settle and smiled the pet, "I will never teach you to roll over will I?"

You laughed when the dog sloppily licked at your face. You pulled at his leash to get him off you to no avail. Finally being able to escape the beast you had an idea. Your hands began to unbuckle his collar while sitting on the end to its connected leash. You fastened the collar around your own neck saying, "Fine, I'll just show you."

And being your completely boringly normal self, you began to roll around and yip in imitation of how you wished the dog would. The leash tangling you up as you played with Germany's dog. Suddenly everything went black with another crack of lightning.

"Oh," you looked up into the darkness, "The power's out."

Suddenly you heard the door slam open and you screamed calling, "W-who's there?"

You heard a sigh and a familiar voice spoke, "_, what are you doing in my house at night in the middle of a storm?" You grinned at the sound of that familiar German accent.

You turned around, still on your hand and knees, and exclaimed, "Germany!"

He gave another exasperated sigh as he walked toward the sound of your voice as you quickly started expressing your relief and how scared you were when you heard the door open and how cute his dogs were and more useless nonsense.

He stopped when your voice was close and squinted around the dark, searching for your form to no avail. Where were you?

With a gasp from you the lights flickered back on, the two of you momentarily blinded from the sudden illumination.

Adjusting to the light Germany once again looked about for your form before his eyes slid down. There you were, on your hands and knees. At his feet. Wearing a collar. With a leash.

His throat closed up and eyes widened as too many erotic images flashed through his head for him to process. And when you tilted your head to the side with a little pout and spoke his name, it was almost too much.

"Germany?"

He closed his eyes with a deep breath. When he reopened them his gaze was so intense it almost made you scared. With a commanding smirk he looked down on you before snatching your leash and tugging at it.

You looked up at the feral look in his eye and with another tug he said in a deep husky voice, "It's play time, pet."

You thrashed your head back and forth, panting with flushed cheeks and a sweat coated body. You whimpered, pulling at the handcuffs that bound your hands to the head board.

Germany cast a glance over at you with a smirk as he dug through his trunk of toys. Your form was so much more than just erotic. He almost went crazy at the sight of you, your shirt and bra pooling at your sides, having been cut in half, your skirt ruffled and flipped up to reveal your soaking lacy panties.

You peeked over at the smirking man and nearly drooled. He had shed his heavy over coats and was now only wearing his pants, combat boots, and his uniform hat. You rubbed your thighs together in attempt to relieve the ache between your legs that you got when he looked at you like that.

He made a satisfied noise and you looked up to see him coming towards you with a spreading bar, the shinning metal twirling between his fingers. You retracted you legs only for him to grab them and pull them straight. He tightened the straps on the ends of the bar securely around your ankles, preventing you from bringing your legs together.

You whimpered as he bent down for a moment to blow on your slick core before he smirked up at you saying, "I think you're going to like what I have in store for you."

You could have practically orgasmed at the husky tone of his promise of no doubt mind blowing pleasure.

You felt him leave the bed again to quickly return to straddle your hips. He dipped his head down and kissed a trail up your neck before passionately molding his lips into yours, easily slipping his tongue into your mouth. He pulled away all to soon for you and suddenly you felt something forced into your mouth your eyes snapped open to see the smirking German as he fastened the red and black ball gag in your mouth.

"I promise you'll enjoy yourself." He said in a deep husky voice, nipping at your jugular sensually.

You watched him with angry eyes and tried to protest about the gag but was cut off when you felt him pull your panties down from under your skimpy skirt. You sucked in a gasp past the gag when you felt something at your entrance. Your hips bucked involuntarily as your felt Germany slid something into your dripping core. He crawled back up your form, a remote in his hands. "Now let's see you squirm."

With a flick of his thumb the man above you sent you arching off the bed as the instrument inside of you hummed powerfully forcing a garbled scream of shocked pleasure out of your mouth as the extreme pleasure jolted through your form.

His member ached at the sight of your writhing form beneath him as your eyes rolled back into your head from the sensation of the vibrator. He dipped his head down to give a sensual licks to your chest. "You're so hot when you scream like that."

You barely registered his comment as your head thrashed and your hands pulled desperately at your bonds, pants coming heavily through your nose.

The man hovering over you drove you further into insanity by sucking at your breasts. He spoke again, "Do you like this?"

He flicked his thumb over the remote again and you screamed as the force and speed of the vibrations increased. Your hips bucked against the sensations rocking your body as moans poured from your mouth through the gag.

Your hips began bucking desperately, so very close to the edge it was driving you mad with the searing pleasure pooling in your gut.

Germany's husky breath fanned against your neck, "Scream for me."

And boy did you scream as your orgasm ripped apart your body. Ludwig turned the vibrator up as high as it could go, putting you into over drive as your thrashing body rocked with a second orgasm before he turned it off.

With half lidded eyes your chest heaved trying to catch your breath as Germany's hand drifted down to pull out his little toy. He cast his eyes down before smirking, "Oh dear, _, you're so wet." He leaned towards your ear and whispered. "You're spilling all over my bed."

Suddenly there was another crack of lightning outside and a chuckle. Both you and Germany looked to the door to see a snickering Prussia with an obvious lump in his pants. "I heard screaming, bruder," he snickered again. "Sound familiar?"

**A/N: ****Oh me and my dirty mind, I believe this is my favorite so far. Spain – 2, Poland – 4, England – 1, France – 1, Greece – 2, Turkey – 1, and this time I will vote for dear Russia. I really wouldn't mind becoming one with **_**that ;) **_**Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time. **


	6. Learn to Dance

You grumbled casting the rain outside a glare from the high arcing windows of the ballroom of Spain's house. You were just minding your own business, going on a walk when it started raining. It was just good fortune that you happened to be close to Spain's house.

As though at the mere thought of the man, the cheery Spaniard came through the large mahogany doors carrying a tray with two cups on it.

Walking over to you with a smile he stated, "I got some coffee, but I was out of real coffee, so we'll have to do with instant. I hope that's alright."

You nodded taking a cup off the tray, "It's fine, thank you."

Taking a sip you grimaced and promptly set the drink down on the window sill. You sighed and asked the man, "I thought you said it was always sunny at your house?"

Spain got a pouty look as he cast his gaze out the window. He replied, "It usually is, but," he looked back at you with a smile. "if it was sunny _every_ day we would have droughts, so it happens."

You nod and smile at the nation, "So, what do you do on rainy days?"

The nation lit up and with a dramatic pose stated, "We dance!"

You giggled at his enthusiasm. "Really? Will you teach me how to dance?"

To say that dear Antonio was happy would be a serious understatement. He gave you a beaming smile before grabbing your hand and pulling you along to many sets of doors lining the back wall of the ballroom. He threw a pair open to reveal a plethora of fancy clothes, imbedded with sparkling jewels and elegant embroidery.

After a few moments of contemplation he reaches in and pulls one out, thrusting it into your hand he said, "I will teach you, but you have to wear this."

You were barely able to give a response before you were ushered to the closest bathroom with the order of, "Go change!"

You spun around in front of the full size mirror, taking in your new appearance. Antonio had given you a black dress, just like the ones you see the girls dancing in to quick tango music. It fit you like a glove, dipping low to show off your proud cleavage and leaving your back bare. You look down at your feet, Antonio had been so kind as to find a pair of strapping black heels in your size.

You stepped out of the bathroom and strode easily toward the ballroom. Movement being made easy by the slit in the skirt that reached high to the top of your thigh.

You pushed the door open and was floored by the sight before you. Standing there was Antonio, wearing a half buttoned up white dress shirt tucked into black slacks that lead down to a pair of shinny black dress shoes. To say he looked handsome was an insult.

At the sight of you he smiled and walked towards you. Coming up in front of you he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and with a contented sigh muttered more to himself, "Chica bonita."

You smiled and looked away from him, trying not to think of how close you two were while wearing such revealing clothes.

Suddenly Spain walked away from you saying, "We're going to be dancing the tango." He strode over to the stereo system in the corner, hitting a button and tango music began streaming from the speakers. When he turned back to you it's like a fire was lit within him from the music. Smoldering green eyes connected with yours and he strode back to you. "Don't say anything, and don't think." He stopped in front of you taking your hand in his. "and don't move, unless you feel it." His chest rumbled against yours as the hand on the small of your back pulled you against him.

The music got gradually louder and Antonio took a step back and you followed with the opposite foot. He spun you around, his hands being your anchor, his hands lowered and you followed them down, sliding one leg out. He brought you back up, now behind you placed his hands on your sides, lips brushing your exposed neck as he guided you to the side.

You followed his dramatic steps listening as he muttered simple commands in you ear. "spin." And he abruptly stopped and twirled you before catching and pulling you against him. "Dip." You found yourself being thrown back as he lowered you, following you down.

Eyes closed and head slung back he trailed his lips up the exposed valley between your breasts before passionately kissing his way up to you jaw. You let out a shaky breath and he pulled you up, still flowing with the music.

He hugged you to him for a moment "spin out." Before sending you twirling to the end of his reach. He tugged you back, spinning back towards him, your chests pressed together. His feet flew back and forth in a flowing manner and your feet imitated.

He brushed his lips against the shell of your ear and breathed, "This next part is a little tricky." His hand trailed down your thigh before pulling it up to hitch around his waist. His hands rubbed your thigh sensually before dipping you quickly and pulling you back up.

His fingers lightly trailed up your spine making you shudder. He sucked your earlobe into his mouth and whispered, "Usted parece tan caliente cuando usted baila."

He spun you once more so that your back was against his half bare chest. His hands rubbed sensually against your body. A hand brushed against your breast and you gasped. You swayed your hips back and forth to the music, half grinding into the man behind you.

He flipped you and dipped you lower than before, his free hand trailed down your body, outlining the curve of your breast before lightly running down to the apex of your thighs.

You lightly panted, throwing your head back, "Antonio…"

You felt him grin against your neck, he trailed his nose across your jaw. A shaky breath was drawn from your mouth as his thumb massaged circles on your inner thigh.

"This," he placed a kiss on your cheek, "is the dance of passion." He looked into your smoldering lusty eye with his own before meshing his lips with yours with more heat than you've ever felt before in just a kiss. Through the kiss you could feel all the emotion of the Spaniard, the flaming want.

He braces you against him with one hand, the other guiding your leg to hook around his waist. Breaking away for air he pulled you up from the dip. You looked at each other with bleary eyes and unconsciously went in for another fierce kiss.

A hand pushed at the back of your head, clicking your teeth together while the other ventured up your thigh then your torso to teasingly pinch at a nipple.

Your sultry moan fueled the Spaniard as he grabbed and rolled your breast in his palm. You ground into the man, causing delicious friction between the two of you. His groan of pleasure spurred you on.

One of your hands trailed down his half bare chest, feeling the muscles jump under your fingers. You dipped your hand down and ran a single finger across the growing lump in his pants. A pleased growl slipped past his lips and into your mouth.

The two of you heard the music stop, but paid it no mind. You did though pay mind to the doors to the ballroom slamming open. "Hey! Tomato bastar-what the hell?"

You both snapped your heads up to a mentally scarred Romano. You gave the interrupting nation a glare and commended in a steely voice, "Get. Out."

Romano fled with a speed that only an Italian could possess.

Spain gave you a crooked smile, "I guess I shouldn't have tried to sex you up in the middle of the ballroom."

You gave him a seductive smirk, "that's alright." Your hand trialed up the crotch of his pants again, "Now, where were we?"

**A/N: **** I am happy to say that Spain won by a landslide. I actually like this one and I apologize if the dancing part was a bit unclear, I tried. If you get really lost I suggest you watch this and you'll get the basic idea: **.com/watch?v=DEwZIufmafo **Thank you for reading and the standings are currently; Poland – 4, England – 1, France – 1, Greece – 2, Turkey – 1, Russia – 2. I officially vote for England. And if you want me to, oh…write you a personal story, I take bribery in the form of England smut :D**


	7. Make Music

You wandered through the empty halls of England's house, the pattering of rain on the roof setting a beat for your foot falls. You eyed the passing doors as you sang the lyrics of the latest song to be stuck in your head under your breath.

You paused at one door that stuck out more than the rest, it's edges lined with some kind of rubber installation and the door itself made of metal rather than aged oak. You placed your hand on the cold metal handle and pushed in to reveal blackness. Splaying your fingers across the wall you located the light switch and flicked it up.

You gasped at the sight before you. In front of you was a small stage with drums, mics, and guitars. Guitars were also hanging on the padded walls of the sound booth. With a grin you realized that you had been so fortunate to have found England's music room.

With a Cheshire grin you went to investigate the sound board. All the knobs and buttons made your head spin, but you were able to eventually find what you were looking for; an auxiliary jack.

Smile still in place you hooked up your iPod and selected that song that has been flowing through your head all day. The heavy bass and guitar blasted through the speaker system as you hopped up on the stage, not bothering to lock either of the two doors to the sound booth.

Grabbing the mic you flicked it on just in time for the first verse.

England wandered his house, looking for his run away guest when a muffled sound drifted into his ears. He raised a substantial eyebrow and followed the noise all the way to his music room.

"_?" he muttered pressing his ear to the door, hearing your singing voice on the other side.

He pushed the door open to the sight of your back, having come through the other door to his personal sound booth. He watched you rock it out on stage as you sang;

"_S is for the simplety_

_E is for the ecstasy_

_X is just to mark the spot_

_cause that's the one you really want~"_

The nation raised his eyebrows, recognizing the song as one of his favorites. (though he would never admit he liked such a dirty song) He watched you sing the explicit lyrics, circling to the side to get a better view.

His eyes trailed your form, eyes closed, sweat shimmering on your flushed cheeks, your revealing tank-top riding up your stomach and your far to short skirt flashing your lacy panties as you swayed your hips to the fast beat of the music. He licked his lips.

"_Sex is always the answer_

_It's never a question _

_Cause the answers yes_

_Oh the answers yes~"_

A smirk over took the blonde's features, much like the ones he wore back in his pirating days.

He walked up the back of the stage, shedding his coat and tie, rolling up his sleeves as he plugged in an amp and grabbed his favorite guitar and plugging it in.

You swayed your hips to the music, your eyes closed picturing hundreds of screaming fans. A constant smirk on your lips as the erotic lyrics poured out of your mouth. You loved this song, it made feel hot and dirty.

Suddenly, half way through the second verse it sounded as though the volume of the guitar had doubled. Your eyes snapped open to see a sexy smirking England looking at you through half lidded mischievous eyes. Not even looking down as his hands flowed flawlessly across the bright red guitar.

England sent a lusty smirk your way, picking up the guitar notes mid-song without a hitch. You sent him a shocked look as the lyrics continued flowing from your lush lips. You grinned deviously and circled him as he strummed the chords singing;

"_I'm loving what you wanna wear_

_Wonder what's up under there_

_Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue~"_

His breathing picked up as your tongue darted out to lick those delicious lips, he would have loved to have kept on watching you but he had to actually look down for the complicated guitar solo.

You watched with a smirk that soon turned into and expression of awe as his fingers moved across the strings perfectly, hitting every note. Your mouth watered at the sight of him, sweat dripping down his brow, breathing heavily as he watching his hands in deep concentration, and his shirt peeking open to just give you a teasing glimpse of his chest. Just the sight of it set and ache through the place between your thighs as you rubbed your legs together, heightening the feeling. He tapped his foot to the beat as his lightning hands sped up until the final strum of the solo.

You ran through the refrain one last time before he strummed the final chord of the song.

The room was quite for a minute apart for his and your labored breathing.

You looked at him as he set the guitar down, his green lusty eyes connecting with yours. With a smirk he started, "You know I love that song," he said striding over to you. "great guitar and bass." He stopped right in front of you, smirk widening. "every time I listen to it I think of all the things I want to do to you."

Your breath got caught in your throat as he caught the back of your head and smashed his lips into yours. Without a second thought you pressed back, heatedly. His tongue pushed his way through your lips to tangle with yours.

He pulled away for some much needed air but wasted no time, trailing his tongue across the shell of your ear, saying with heavy breaths, "You want to know what I want to do to you." He said it as a statement more than a question.

You let out a shuddering, "Y-yes." When he nipped at the juncture of your neck. You could feel him grin against you as his hand trailed down to pull your hips against his.

Another gasp came from your kiss-swollen lips as the hard buldge in his pants rubbed against you causing another gush of wetness flow through your heat. Your hands moved to the buttons on his shirt, desperately pulling them open, longing for his flesh on yours.

In a heavy, husky tone he said, "I just want to slip my hand under that scrap of cloth you call a skirt and-ah!" he was cut off by a low groan when your hand rubbed robustly against his heated member through his slack. You felt pleased growls reverberate through his chest.

You gasped and let a moan fall from your lips when he harshly grabbed and squeezed your ass. He nipped and kissed against your more feverently, your body driving him crazy. He moved one hand from your bottom to pull the top of your flimsy tank top down to expose your bra clad breasts. "Like I was saying," he said through heavy pants as his tongue traced the edge of your bra. You let out a pathetic mewl. "I'll make you moan and pant and drive you right to the edge and make you _scream_ my name."

Your eyes rolled back in your head as you bucked your hips up into his as he roughly bit your nipple through the padding of your bra, rolling it between his teeth. He hissed in pleasure and the hand on your ass pulled your pelvis to his as he ground his length into you.

Another moan bubbled past your lips as you ground back, losing yourself in the delicious friction. You felt him continue to speak against your chest, "Then finally when you're begging for it, I'll bend your sexy little ass over an amp and take you so hard you won't even be able to think about walking tomorrow."

You moaned merely at the erotic images he was describing flowing through your mind and your essence dripped down your thigh.

Finally, much to your pleasure, England removed your bra and let his unrestricted tongue circle a nipple before sensually sucking at it.

You threw your head back with a moan as your hand snaked down of it's own accord to dip past his belt and into his boxers. His moan vibrated through your breast as you gripped his hard member and slowly moved up and down, his hips bucked into your hand when your thumb ghosted against the head of his erection, smearing his pre-cum.

He could only drop his head on your shoulder as your hand picked up it's pace, his groans muffled in your neck. Suddenly his hands gripped your shoulders and pulled you into a deep heated kiss, his tongue dominating yours. He pulled back and looked into your eyes with burning green ones with a look that held unrestricted need.

You held his gaze leaning in to mash your mouth to his again, teeth clicking together with the ferocity. Pulling away with a smirk he stated, "I can think of something a bit better for your mouth to do."

You gave him a devilish smirk before lightly pushing against his chest to lead him to lean against an amp. You drug your nails down his exposed chest, a smirk growing on your lips as you felt him tense with anticipation when you reached his belt. Undoing his belt your hand flew over his button and fly, opening them with ease. You slowly pulled down his pants and boxers, making sure to brush your fingers over his erection as you went.

You trailed your nose up his thigh and kissed the tattoo of the six string guitar on his hip. You cast him a sultry look before blowing on the head of his heated member. You heard him growl as he braced himself against the amp. With a soft chuckle you trailed your tongue from tip to base, taking in his low groan of approval that made your panties wet.

You pursed your lips against the head of his manhood before guiding then over it to take him in bit by bit. He moaned again when you moved your tongue to massage the tip. You felt a hand tangle in your hair as you took him in farther, swirling your tongue.

He bucked his hips lightly, urging you on, his hot member pulsing desperately in your mouth. You looked up at him, his jaw clenched and sweat dripping down his body, one hand weaved into your hair, the other a white knuckle grip on the amp.

He looked down at you and almost came right there, the sight of your soft pink lips pursed around his erection. His eyes connected with yours before you closed yours again and started to bob your head. A groan slipped from his lips and couldn't pulling his eyes away from the sight of you going down on him.

His eyes noticed your hand slip under your skimpy skirt and his breathing picked up when your moans vibrated up his member. Oh dear god, you were playing with yourself. He watched with one eye open, his hips involuntarily bucking as he neared the edge.

You could feel him pulsing in your mouth as he got closer and closer to breaking. Your eyes slid shut as your own hips lightly bucked into your own ministrations, garbled moans leaving your own mouth.

"Ngh- _" he panted hand fisting in your hair. "I'm-" He didn't finish his sentence, cut of by a low feral groan, throwing his head back as he exploded in your mouth. Hot seed sliding down your throat as you pulled away.

You looked up at him and licked the excess from your lips. He looked down at you with raw, unbridled need. He pulled you up to his heaving chest and smashed his lips to your with so much passion you almost lost yourself before he pulled away and whispered in your ear, "I hope you know I'm going to keep good on my promise."

Before you even knew what happened he had you spun around and bent over an amp. You looked over your shoulder at him and shuddered at the feral look you got back. You whined as he trailed a hand up the inside of your thigh and chuckled darkly. "Goodness, _" You cried out as he robustly rubbed his fingers against your dripping heat. "You're so wet."

Whimpering you bucked your hips into his hand, "Please…"

He brushed his lips against your ear,, pressing his chest flush against your back. "Please, what?"

You moan echoed through the room as his fingers played with your clit. "Please, England! Just take me!"

You felt him grin against your shoulder before your back arched off the amp in pleasure. A lewd moan ripped from your throat as he speared into you, You could feel him shudder with a groan. "You're so bloody _tight_."

You didn't even have time to revel in the pleasure before hips were slamming against yours, his pace fast and hard. You threw your head back, unbridled moans flowing with each thrust of his hips sending insane pleasure through your veins.

Bucking back into him you groaned and called out his name. His arms wrapped around you possessively, one playing with a nipple while the other snaked down farther to flick at your clit, sending you to a new high. "Oh, England!" you cried desperately, "Fa-faster!"

His grip on you tightened as he complied, slamming into your wet heat at an impossible rate. You fingers dug into the edges of the amp as you tried to hang on to a slight shred of sanity as his powerful thrusts rocked you to the core.

You howled in ecstasy as his fingers pressed against your clit more vigorously. Your head started swimming as the heat spread from his member through the rest of your body and your called for faster and harder. You body was on fire with pleasure from his skilled, harsh hips. Your head thrashed as the tension grew tighter and tighter, every muscle in your body tensed.

"E-England!" You shouted "I'm coming!"

You practically screamed as you felt him slow down and he harshly said, "Who owns you?"

When you didn't answer at first his grip tightened and he snapped his hips forward harshly once making you cry out.

"England!" You cried, head thrown back.

He thrust into you as fast and hard as he could. Your vision went white as your eyes rolled back in your head. The only thing that registered was his shout, "Louder!"

"ENGLAND!" you screamed as your entire being shattered into a million shards of white hot ecstasy. Your frame going rigid as England gave a few more thrusts before a deep shudder rocked his body, his seed filling you to the brim.

Your chest heaved as your body trembled in the amazing after glow. You shuddered lightly as the blond pulled out of you. He wrapped his arms tenderly around you and drug you down with him to lay on the stage floor.

You looked into his satisfied eyes with your own and smiled. "bet you've never shagged on stage before."

He smirked down at you, "There's always a first for every thing. You know I've got a piano in the room over."

You smiled devilishly, "Really? You might just have to play me a song."

**A/N:**** Phew! Yeah, I just wrote an entire lemon for England because he's my favorite character. *looks over at all the other characters that just got some lime* …yeah, I'm going to hell.**

**But anyways, I have decided that I will definitely be doing a Poland fic, not saying that it will be next, but I will do it. So here are the standings: Poland – 4, France – 3, Greece – 3, Turkey – 2, Russia – 3 and Switzerland – 1. And I shall be putting my vote in for dear Switzy. Thank you so much for reading and see you next time. **


	8. Play a Word Game

You growled at the rain outside pounding against the ground, ruining all the plans you had previously had. Not only that, but it was also responsible for your current virginity threatening situation. You were trapped in France's house.

Loss of innocence: inevitable.

"Oh, _, my dearest!~"

Speak of the devil. You peeked over your shoulder to see a certain perverted Frenchman.

"Hey, France." You greeted warily casting him a worried look.

He slithers his way (yes, France slithers) next to you on the couch, winding his arm around your shoulders. "So, mon cheri, it is raining outside, what do you suggest you do to pass the time?" He breathed in your ear and brushed his lips against your temple.

"Um…" You trailed off shuddering. "W-we can play a-a game. Yeah, a game!"

This seemed to please the blond man as he pulled you tight against him, a hand sneaking up your side. "A game?" He chuckled. "I like games."

"Yeah," You jolted away from him, "a word game!" You grasped desperately at the chance of distracting France from the prospect of your body.

The man in question leaned back and fixed you with a charming smile. "Alright, we'll play your word game, but you have to promise me something."

You raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

He smirked and cradled your cheeks in his hands. "After this we have to play one of my games." He said, his voice was so suave and silky that you almost didn't catch what it was he said.

Your brow creased in worry at the thought of playing one of his games. You gulp and nodded, maybe you could distract him long enough until it stopped raining, then you could make a run for it.

"Ok," you explained. "the game is pretty simple. We are going to make a story together. I'll say one sentence and then you'll make the next. It's really fun what we could end up with." You beamed at him.

You should have been disturbed by the sinister grin on the man's face.

"I'll start." You declared. "Once upon a time there was a princess."

"A princess named _." France made his input.

You raised an eyebrow, but did not question him. "Who lived in a big, lonely castle."

"And she was the most beautiful woman in all the land." He gave you a charming smile.

A blush stained your cheeks. "She was very lonely in her castle."

"She had gorgeous (e/c) eyes and flowing (h/c) hair that would put any other woman to shame."

"Y-yes, and she wanted to leave her castle but couldn't."

"The poor, compassionate and forever sweet Princess _ longed to be free, but was not allowed to leave the castle until she found her true love."

"A-and there was a dragon."

"oui, but one day that dragon was slain by a charming, brave French knight named, Francis Bonnefoy."

"And she was very grateful."

"When the two's eyes met," he leaned closer to you, faces inching closer together. "there was a passion so great that the sun itself paled in comparison."

A lump formed in your throat as he cradled your face in his hands. An almost loving smile graced his lips as he looked into your eyes with a tenderness that made your heart flutter.

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips softly to yours, connecting them tenderly. Pulling back he placed a soft kiss on your forehead before pulling you against him. You let out a sigh as he brushed your hair back and passionately peppered your neck with sloppy kisses.

One hand moved to simply rest on your hip as the other still cradled your face. He rubbed small circles on your hip bones. Gingerly he sucked at your collar bone, eliciting pleased mewls from your throat. Laving his tongue sensually across your pulse point he said in a husky whisper. "You say that the princess was grateful," he lightly nipped at your skin. "How grateful was she?"

You furrowed your brow and looked down at the blond grinning up at you suggestively. There's the perverted France we all know and a little less than love.

"You know," You said with a sigh. You gave him a devious smirk and pushed him back on the couch. "I liked you a lot better when you were being romantic."

His chuckle was cut short as you straddled his waist and pressed your body flush against his. With a raised eyebrow he questioned, "and what might you be doing, mon cheri?"

You grinned seductively, hands tracing down his arms placing kisses on his neck. "You see France, I'm just getting revenge for all the innocent girls you've assaulted." With that you gripped his wrists and slammed them above his head.

His suave look faltered for a moment as he gave you a strained smirk, "You have to be kidding, _"

Your grin stayed in place as you trailed a hand down the front of his torso, his toned muscles jumping at your touch. You grabbed on to his belt and undid the buckle slowly, making a point of causing friction to the growing lump in his pants.

Whipping the belt out from his pants you brought it up to his wrists and bound them tight. He pulled at his restraints, panic seeping into his expression.

He bit his bottom lip as you began nipping at his neck, slowly unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Running your cold fingers down the bare planes of his chest caused a shiver to wrack through his body and your smirk to widen. Your mouth followed your hands, dipping lower to nip and suck at his chest, his breaths came faster now and you could feel his heart beating erratically.

Snickering you let your tongue circle a nipple, a whimper escaping the man below you. Rolling it between your teeth you gazed up through your lashes to see France, face flushed and eyes snapped shut. "You like that, France?"

He gave you a half hearted glare and you shrugged, "Well if I'm not getting to you yet, I'll just have to try harder."

His eyes widened at your devilish smirk. He opened his mouth to protest but instead he clenched his teeth and hissed as you rolled your hips on his. Both yours and his eyes screwed shut as you gyrated your hips into his, rubbing your most intimate parts together.

You braced your hands on his shoulders and ground into him in agonizingly slow circles that made bother your and his mind reel.

Without warning he leaned up and captured your pert nipple with his teeth, rolling the clothed bud between his teeth. Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment before pushing him back down. "No, no, no." You scolded him playfully. "Did I say you could do that?"

The French man gave you an apprehensive look.

"I think you deserve to be punished." With a grin your hands once again mapped their way down his chest, pausing a moment to draw teasing patterns at the hem of his pants. A small growl emanated from the man below you as your hands danced over the lump in his pants.

Slowly you began to rub circles on the hard buldge, coaxing it to grow harder. Agonizingly slow you unbuttoned his pants and teasingly pulled down his fly. You weren't that surprised to find he went commando.

Fingers ghosting over the hot organ you pressed your lips to his trembling ones, "How bad do you want it, France?"

He gulped and gave you a hard stare, pulling at his bindings again, "I'm not going to beg, mon amour."

You grinned again and with a lick along the shell of his ear that made him shudder, "Oh, but I think you will."

"Well, I don't think it's that fair, me being completely powerless and all, so why don't you untie me?" he tried to persuade you and forget about your hand resting lightly on his member.

"Fine then, France," his smile brightened, "then I'll just make you beg without touching you."

He gave you a puzzled look that then melted into an understanding one as your hand snaked up your own shirt. You rolled your own nipple between your fingers and forced a moan out as he watched you intently. Your other hand stroked at your heat and you let out another moan and felt him shift hot and bothered underneath you, loving and hating what you were doing at the same time.

You smirked and went for the grand finale. Throwing your head back you bucked your hips convincingly and moaned out, "Oh~ France~"

"Fine," the man below you said, voice heavy and husky, his stare layered in burning want for you. "Please."

A triumphant smirk graced your lips. Finally you firmly grasped his pulsing member and pumped it swiftly as groans poured from the blonde's mouth. You brushed your thumb over his pre-cum covered head and he bucked into your touch desperately. Nipping at his chest and around his nipple your hand worked faster.

His breath was getting more and more rapid and you could feel his body tensing in preparation for his breaking. You loved how easily you could push him to the edge, make him squirm beneath you.

"Ah! France what have I told you about raping people!" You and France's heads snapped up at the familiar British accent. England looked back at you two meshed together passionately on the couch and his jaw dropped. "Bloody hell, France is getting raped!"

You both resumed what you were doing as the Englishman collapsed to the floor in fits of laughter.

**A/N: ****Wow, these things just keep getting longer and longer. Sorry this one took so long, but France was just being a bitch for inspiration So here are the standings: Poland – 4, Greece – 4, Russia – 6, Switzerland – 4, Turkey – 3, Italy – 1, and my vote goes to Canada! He deserves it. I would like to thank you all so much for reading and even more for reviewing. See you next time ;)**


	9. Learn Ballet

You had never appreciated rain more in your life; you see it doesn't exactly rain in Moscow in the middle of December. No, it snowed, so, no matter how much you wished for rain and mild temperatures, you got below freezing and snow clumping to every part of your body.

Stumbling through the Russian's large door you shook violently, loosening some of the packed snow from your being.

"Oh, _, you made it." You looked up past the brim of your snow covered cap to see Russia standing in the doorway. He's shed his heavy over coat and was now only in a wife beater heavy snow pants and his signature scarf. "I didn't know if you could make it through the snow."

Still shivering you hugged yourself and with a forced smile replied, "I-I made i-t." your chattering teeth clicked together audibly.

The Russian cocked his head to the side, "Are you cold?"

"Ye-yes." You managed through your shivering.

The well built man strode over to you and with gloved hands started pulling at your heavy winter clothes. After having stripped you down to your socks, jeans and a t-shirt you were still soaked and shivering.

"You will get sick if you wear wet clothes." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't have any clothes you could wear though." He looked down in contemplation before an idea lighted his eyes. "I do have some old figure skating uniforms."

"Fi-figure skating uniforms?" You chattered out.

"Da, you will change now." He ordered more than suggested.

"Umm," you gave the mentally unstable man a wary look. "alright."

"Good." He gave you a smile. "This way."

You followed the man through many winding hallways, hands fidgeting with nervousness and mind racing. He had called out here to discuss something, and really, who turns down Russia?

He stopped at a large oak door and smile still in place opened the door to the dark room that smelled heavily of dust. Taking careful steps you entered the room and flicked on the lights to a small ballet studio of sorts.

One of the walls was a giant mirror with a cream duvet pushed into a corner and several racks of clothes pushed to the back wall. You looked at your reflection in the mirror giving yourself a puzzled look.

You turned back to thank Russia only to find the doorway empty. Slightly perturbed you closed the door and wandered over to the racks of costumes.

After making sure to keep the Baltic states in the kitchen (where they belong) Russia, with paper work in hand, headed back to the ballet room he had left you in. He needed to discuss you becoming one with Russia, he knew this tended to be a very messy process and didn't want the Baltic states walking in on it, that is until they had to clean up the blood.

With his usual child like smile he pushed the door open without bothering to knock.

A gasp escaped your mouth as you whirled around, startled by the much larger nation. Regaining your composure you turned your full attention to the man and with a charismatic smile offered your thanks. "Thank you so much for letting me borrow these clothes, Ivan."

Rather than giving you a response his smile widened as his eyes slid shut giving him an ominous yet somehow innocent appearance. "I was going to discuss you becoming one with Russia…"

His voice trailed off as he eyed your body. You had happened to pick out a copy of the costume used for the lead of the famous ballet Swan Lake. Your long flawless legs were practically bare under the small, high set white ruffled skirt and the several white feathers at the top of the dress just barely covered your ample breasts. You hair still fell messily and damp around your face.

Your cheeks heated up at his staring as you averted your gaze to the floor.

Tilting his head to the side he nonchalantly tossed the papers over his shoulder before kicking the door shut with his heel. "Though my boss told me to work it out diplomatically," he stated striding toward you with a dangerous aura. "but I think invasion is a much better tactic."

Hardly giving you a chance to register what he had said he caught the back of your head and crashed his lips into yours. Eyes blown wide you caught the hint of malice in his eyes before your own slid shut, the feeling of his lips on yours too much to bear.

Adding more pressure to the back of your head he forcibly pushed his tongue between your kiss swollen lips. You let him plunder your mouth, tongues twisting together heatedly.

A whimper escaped your mouth as he began rubbing circles on your waist. His simplest touch sent jolts of fire to your core, you could almost feel the danger you were toying with. Russia was a very dangerous man and, somehow, that excited you even more.

Large gloved hands firmly massaged your thighs, the power behind his each movement made you want him more and more. You gasped as he pulled up at your thighs to wrap around his waist. Following his silent command you locked your ankles together as he carried you towards the duvet.

He caged your figure with his own, pressing you into the cream upholstery. He pulled a breathy moan from you as one of his hands delved between your thighs. Leaving your mouth free to make those erotic noises he nipped down your throat, biting forcibly at your pulse point.

You barely paid the pain any mind as his sinful fingers pressed against your clit through your thin lingerie. You felt his grin against your skin as you moaned, lightly bucking into his hand you begged.

"R-Russia, please…Ah…more."

In answer his fingers pushed your panties aside, unceremoniously plunging two fingers into your heat. Head thrown back you moan in ecstasy. Your hips acted on their own, bucking at his slightest ministrations.

Your nails bit into the back of his neck causing him to release a pleasured growl. His fingers scissor inside of you and his bit at your neck, drawing blood, you could feel his breathing huff faster as he lapped at the wound. His fingers moved faster as well with his excitement, every nerve in your body sang with pleasure at only what his hands were doing. Your hips bucked franticly as heat bubbled in your stomach.

"Ivan!" You chanted his name like it was the only word you knew. His mouth covered yours to swallow your cries of pleasure; you could taste the mix of coppery blood and vodka as the heat built.

"Scream." He whispered against your neck before biting down to create another wound. And with that command you walls spasmed around his gloved fingers and your entire body arched with the pleasure overload.

Letting you reclaim your breath he watched your panting, flushed form as he shed his heavy coat and shirt to reveal his well sculpted body. Sitting down he pulled you onto his lap, an action you hardly registered.

Lying back with you straddling his waist he leaned up to kiss you before grinding his clothed erection into your still dripping heat. If the sight of you flushed with trails of red down your neck straddling him wasn't hot enough when you let out a breathy gasp and your face contorted with pleasure like that, it was insane.

A shuddering moan escaped you as his hands guided your hips to press flush against yours. It set you on fire at how he was still in control without even trying, without even having to be on top.

Rolling your hips into his desperately you cried out, "Ivan, ah, Ivan, please, I need you."

He chuckled, but none the less agreed with you, his hand pushed between the two of your hips and undid his pants to pull out his stiff member. He leaned up and kissed you deeply as the head pressed against your heated entrance with your feminine moan.

"It's time to become with Mother Russia." He whispered darkly against your lips.

"Mr. America! Don't go in there!" Lithuania's voice rang from the hallway right before the door burst open.

The cheerful America stopped at the sight before him, "Wow, Russia," He laughed. "Nice catch!"

Let's just say the Cold War got _a lot_ worse.

**A/N: **** Finally out! I am so sorry guys, my mother has figured out the power of the internet and now it's all I can do to get her off to finish my school work and look into college! So without further ado here are the most recent results; Switzerland – 8 (wow, lots of Swiss loving), Turkey – 7 (oh snap! Competition), Greece – 6, Poland – 5, Italy – 2, Canada – 2.**

** Thank you all so much for reading, I can't tell you enough how much it means that you all put up with me! Oh, by the way I just watched the Hetalia movie: Paint it White. IT WAS AMAZING. I love Switzy and his barrier of neutrality. .**


	10. Take a Nap

Your bleary sleep caked eyes slowly slid open at the sound of soft groaning. You blinked, clearing your fuzzy vision to look at the man that remained asleep not but a couple feet away from you. You watched Greece, his eyes closed, lost in the beautiful Wonderland of sleep. Your lips turned up in an affectionate smile, you were glad that you came to see him.

You had come to visit the laid back nation and when it started raining you were trapped there, not wanting to walk home in the rain. With nothing to do he naturally gave the suggestion of what he said was his second favorite activity; napping.

And so you both settled down with some pillows on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

Your look of affection still in place, you thought about the man before you. He was so hard to read sometimes, though very laid back and casual he showed a passion for history and philosophy, speaking of it very seriously. Besides, he couldn't all that lazy, he still was apparently the most sexually active country in the world, even above France.

You blushed at the direction your mind was going. But a soft groan lifted you out of your thoughts. You looked up to see the brunette's previously peaceful face now troubled, his chest rose and feel faster as the air puffed out of his parted lips. You watched him closely as he lightly groaned and mumbled incoherent phrases. You were beginning to worry when you were able to catch what he was saying.

"_, yes...so tight..."

Your face immediately lit up like a Christmas light. Covering your bright red cheeks with your hands, you stared at the Greek man before you in shock. Could he be having a wet dream about you?

You looked down to his groin for confirmation, and sure enough he was pitching a small tent in his pants.

He mumbled again. "...scream, _..."

Man you wished you were inside that dream, listening to him groan and whisper all those things were starting to make you all hot and bothered.

"well I suppose..." you trailed off with an idea.

You gently prodded his side to test the deepness of his sleep; he did not stir. Poking again, this time harder, you still got nothing. With a pleased smile you trailed your fingers down from his abdomen to rub up and down his inner thigh. You smile widened when you noticed his breathing pick up and you moved your hand up to massage the flesh right above his groin.

Grin spreading you moved your other hand to lightly rub the flesh if his abs while it's twin moved to the bulge in Hercules' pants.

A soft groan escaped his parted lips as you lightly stroked him through the cloth. Excitement coursed through you veins with the feeling of him getting harder at your touch, and he wasn't even awake. You rubbed your legs together, trying in vain to relieve the moisture that was collecting there.

A light sheen of sweat covered his brow as you rubbed faster and hes breaths came out in fast puffs. Your breathing picked up as well, and one of your hands snaked down to press against your own hot button. Your eyes slid closed as both of your hands worked to for Hercules and yourself.

"_, what are you doing?" Greece's husky voice above you said.

Your hands stopped and you looked up at him, face once again bright red.

"I...um..." you choked out.

A laid back smirk curled on the man's lips. He spoke out once more, voice still gruff and strained.

"Funny, some dreams do come true." he leaned up closer to you "You know, it's not very nice to turn someone on in their sleep."

He barely brushed his lips against your own and whispered "That is, unless you intend to follow through."

With that he pressed his lips to yours fiercely, swallowing your yelp of surprise. His hand glided down your sides and pulled you forward to rest straddling his lap. A moan escaped your lips as his hardness brushed up against you soaking heat.

"Moan..." he whispered in your ear.

You followed his command as his hands dipped down to grab at your ass. His lips covered yours and smothered the moans that poured from your lips when he guided your hips down more forcefully onto his own.

His tongue slipped into your mouth and danced with your own, lightly tickling the roof of your mouth. Jolts of pleasure ran through you as he trailed cold fingers up your back, under your shirt. You arched away from his cold fingers, pressing your ample chest to his own.

He kissed a hot trail down your neck, you barely noticed when he undid your bra. His hot tongue lavished your collar bone, heat igniting your body into an inferno of pleasure. You ran your fingers through his brown locks, lightly tugging.

You gave a sharp gasp when you felt cold fingers on your breasts, nipples hardening instantly. His pleased growl filled your ears as he took both of your nipples between his fingers. The pleasure when he rolled the hard nubs made you toss your head back with a moan of bliss. You ground your hips into his and relished the friction between you two, he wasted no time in pulling off your shirt and bra.

Head still thrown back and hips still gyrating against his, your head snapped up when his hot mouth engulfed a nipple. Heat coursed down to your core as his tongue flicked against it.

Hands weaving in his hair you said between harsh pants "He-Hercules..."

In response he glided a hand between your bodies and under your skirt to press against your dripping heat. Your nails dug into his shoulders as he pushed past your underwear to trace your entrance with a finger.

Your body quivered with pleasure as he worked both your heat and your breasts. A finger slipped into you and a thumb came up to massage your clit. Your breath came out in pants as he swirled his finger inside of you, pressing on your hot button. A plethora of moans escaped your lips at his ministrations, as your mind fogged over in ecstasy. You dug your nails into his scalp as he pushed the pad of his finger into the sensitive nerves of your inner walls.

"Just as tight as I imagined..." he kissed up your neck once more.

Your whine at him leaving your breast turned into a cry of bliss when he rolled his thumb quicker against your clit. Lost between the slow movement of his fingers inside you and the quick rolling of your clit, your hips began bucking into his hand, needing release.

"Hn...Hercules...please faster..." you moaned out.

Fire consumed you body as he began to plunge his fingers into you quickly, his thumb moved more rapidly on your clit. White licked at the edges of your vision as you inched closer to the edge, your hips bucking desperately now.

"Hercules...more...I'm..."

He kissed up your neck and jaw while working your heat as quickly as he could. Just like in his dream he commanded you.

"Scream."

"Hercules!" you screamed out for the world to hear as your orgasm washes over you.

Chest heaving, you watched with lust hazed eyes as he lifts his dripping fingers to his lips, tongue darting out to sample your essence before he pressed them to your own lips. A sigh of want escaped your lips as you swirled your tongue around his fingers, sucking erotically

He groaned at the sultry look you sent him before pushing you back to cage your body with his own, mouths connecting desperately. The fire in your gut flared again as he pressed your bodies flush together, a hand snaked under you form to push your hips up against his. His stiff member ground into your core, turning you into a whimpering mess, hands clenched on his shoulders.

"See what you do?" He trailed his tongue along the shell of your ear.

Your form squirmed with need as you trailed hands down his torso to tug at his belt. His olive green eyes smoldered into your own.

"Hercules…" You panted. "Please…"

He reached down and undid his belt, your eyes trailed on his every movement, anxious to have him relieve the ache between your legs.

"Ha! Well would ya look at this!"

Yours and Greece's heads snapped up to glare at a certain Turk sticking his masked head through the window.

"Way to go kid," the masked man chuckled, a grin spread wide on his face, "You actually got one!"

The man above you growled in annoyance.

You reached over and grabbed a blanket you had been previously sleeping on and cast it over your entangled forms.

"Just ignore him and he'll go away…or go find France to brag."


End file.
